Why do you look so sad?
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Everyone knows when someones heart is broken the pain stays for a while. What happened with Stewie after he walked away from Janet? Did he bottle up his emotions or did he let them out? Is he still hurting from it but is just not letting it out? You'll ha


Why do you look so sad?

By: Spiritofdawolf

Disclaimer: I don't own family Guy or the song "Harden my heart" by Quarterflash

Summary: Everyone knows when someones heart is broken the pain stays for a while. What happened with Stewie after he walked away from Janet? Did he bottle up his emotions or did he let them out and maybe even go to Brian for comfort? Is he still hurting from it but is just not letting it out? You'll have to read and see.

-This might be a one shot. I haven't really decided yet. If it's not going to be a one shot, most likely this story will end at 2 chapters.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Stewie was lying on his sleeping mat at the "Hugs and Kisses" day care. He was lying next to a pudgy kid named Lenard. Stewie sighed. "Oh, it's over Lenard. I suppose I should be grateful to that saucy harlot." he said looking over at Janet who was sleeping on her mat. "She's taught me a valuable lesson. There's really no such thing as love. It's just a puffed up word for Madison avenue to sell it's skin creams and 2 seater cars." Lenard nodded. Then Stewie fidgeted. He sat up. "Oh, it's no use. She swims in my blood now. I MUST have her." he stated.

He crawled over to Janet's mat. "Darling, why are we tormenting ourselves like this? We're perfect for each other. I admit we have our problems like any couple, but...true love conquers all." he said looking down. Janet blinked awake and turned to Stewie with a tired smile. "I like you." she said. Stewie's face lit up. "You...like me?" he asked. He smiled and let out an exhilerated "Oh!" He turned towards her and took her hand in his. "Well, it's not love but it's a start. Oh, Janet.." he said rubbing his head on her hand affectionately. "You've made me the happiest man in the whole world." Janet smiled at him. "Cookie?" she asked. Stewie smiled at her. "Oh, yes. Of course you can have a cookie. Stay right there." he said crawling back to his mat for the cookies. Before he could grab them though, he stopped and his eyes got wide. "Cookie..." he said.

Then he remembered that everytime Janet was with him she asked for a cookie. He frowned in realization. He turned to her and pointed an accusing finger at her and walked back to her. "You don't care about me. It's my cookies! It's always been the damn cookies! Well, sugar. The bakery just closed. You'll have to get your fill somewhere else, you oatmeal raisen loving tart!" he yelled at her. He turned away from the stunned Janet and walked away. Tears came to his eyes. "Don't let her see you cry, old man." he whispered to himself. "Don't let her see you cry." He wiped a stray tear away and continued to walk away.

He sighed when he got around a corner. Tears started to come again. "Damn it, Stewie. Don't cry." he said. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He sighed. When he thought he was calm enough and wasn't going to burst he returned to his mat. Janet not really understanding what just happened lied down with a confused look. She had only asked for a cookie. Stewie lied down in his mat silently. "What happened?" Lenard asked. Stewie didn't reply. He just rolled onto his other side facing away from Lenard. Lenard shrugged and laid back down. Stewie tried to go to sleep but he soon discovered he couldn't.

He looked over towards Janet again and frowned. "Her and her damn cookies..." he grumbled. He sighed again. "Who needs her anyways?" He glared at her. He began to sing again, but this time it was in anger and pain.

_Cryin' on the corner  
Waitin' in the rain  
I swear I'll never ever wait again_

_You gave me a word  
But words for you are lies_

He scoffed and turned on his side and remembered when he was dancing through the 'meadow' of flowers. He shook his head and he felt a lump in his throat form. His pain seemed to overcome his anger as he looked back at her again.

_Darlin' in my wildest dreams  
I never thought I'd go_

His voice hardened with anger again.

_But its time to let you know.._

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her as if she had betrayed him. "Well, guess what you cookie loving harlot..." he whispered.

_I'm gonna harden my heart  
I'm gonna swallow my tears  
I'm gonna turn and leave you here..._

Stewie crossed his arms and looked away in a stubborn mood. He heard her sigh in her sleep. He looked back at her. He stood up and walked back over to her and looked down at her sleeping form.

_All of my life  
I've been waitin' in the rain  
I've been waitin' for a feelin' that never ever came_

_It feels so close  
But always disappears_

He remembered when he played with her. He'd been so exhilerated, but then she had to turn on him and go by some other guy and eat with him. He glared again. Janet opened her eyes and looked up at him in surprise. She was confused by his angry expression. Stewie took a deep breathe.

_Darlin' in your wildest dreams  
You never had a clue  
But its time you got the news_

_I'm gonna harden my heart  
I'm gonna swallow my tears  
I'm gonna turn and leave you here..._

Janet was still confused, but she was getting a little scared. She didn't like it when people were angry. Especially at her. Granted she was still too young to understand about love, she understood anger. Anger scared her. She looked up with him looking at him confused and scared. Stewie didn't let up. He continued to tell her how she had made him feel.

_Darlin' in my wildest dreams  
I never thought I'd go  
But its time to let you know_

Angry tears threatened to come again, but he held them in.

_I'm gonna harden my heart  
I'm gonna swallow my tears  
I'm gonna turn and leave you here..._

Stewie's voice started to break. Janet's eyes shook and she looked about to cry. Stewie started to break a little more at her crying, but he still held his tears in and tried to maintain posure. He wanted to make her understand just how bad she hurt him.

_I'm gonna harden my heart  
I'm gonna swallow my tears  
I'm gonna turn and leave you here..._

Janet was starting to cry. Stewie trembled slightly. "It's over Janet. I'm leaving you behind." he said and walked away again leaving Janet to cry. Stewie wanted to cry again but he just couldn't. "Go ahead. Cry! You deserve it for what you've done to my heart!" he ran out the door of the day care.

He bumped into Brian who had come to pick him up. "Hey, kid." Brian said. "How's it going with your little girl friend?" he asked. Stewie narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Brian. "Don't EVER mention her again. I want nothing more to do with her!" Stewie yelled at him. "Whoah, whoah, whoah, kid." said Brian. "What happened?" he asked. "None of your concern, let's just go!" Stewie said shoving Brian aside and heading for home. Brian shrugged and followed.

But this was only the beginning of Stewie's heartbreak pain. Everyone knows that when ones heart is broken the pain lingers for a while...but how much more pain can he stand? and how long will it be before he breaks down?

-I just came up with this earlier in school today. I thought it might be interesting to write what happened after he walked away from Janet.

R&R


End file.
